Of Spies and Special Agents
by HaterAid
Summary: T to be safe. Annie's in trouble, what with Team Gibbs on the loose! A Marine's murder drags the best of the best into the spy game, and leads Annie to her toughest mission yet. Annie/Auggie and Tiva, because old habits die hard!
1. Who's Walker?

**First story with a seriously thought out storyline? Challenge accepted. **

"I'm just saying, Ziva. If you make a habit of sleeping over I'm going to have to buy you your own bed!" Abby laughed as the two of them walked into the bullpen. There was a loud bang and a whimpering yelp of pain from behind Tony's desk, causing Abby to jump.

"Tony?" The two woman rushed to peer over the side of the desk, where Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was lying awkwardly, his eyes closed.

"Tony? Are you okay?" Abby questioned. When he didn't respond, Ziva moved hurriedly to the other side of the desk, while Abby reached for the phone to call Ducky. "Tony?" Ziva spoke slowly, checking his pulse.

"I think he may be unconscious..."

His eyes popped open suddenly, a smile spreading slowly across his face. "Did I hear you talking about a sleepover?" He asked weakly. Ziva rolled her eyes as her partner pushed himself into a sitting position, releasing a hiss of pain. Slowly, he leaned against the filing cabinet behind the desk, closing his eyes as the world spun around him.

"What happened, Tony?" Abby questioned as she hung up the phone and came to crouch next to the two agents. "Well, I dropped my pen...and then I heard you two talking about... a sleepover." Tony grinned, looking at the two women as if he expected them to immediately recall tales of feather pillow fights and lingerie. Abby sighed, leaning back as they waited for Ducky.

"Alright, where is he?" Ducky called as he entered the bullpen. "Over here, Ducky!" Abby announced, waving her hand above the desk. After a brief exam, Ducky found there was no obvious concussion, and returned back to autopsy. Abby and Ziva helped Tony into his chair, and then returned to their work. As Abby left the office, Tony stared around in confusion.

"McGee isn't here yet?" He asked.

"He called in sick." Ziva recalled Gibbs telling her, "He has the flu." Tony sighed at her words. _Dammit Palmer, getting everyone sick! _

"Hey, Boss!" Tony greeted cheerfully as the man himself crossed between his two agents.

"Dead Marine in Virginia." Gibbs stated simply, only staying long enough in the bullpen to collect his gear before walking briskly towards the elevator. He caught it just as the doors closed, and Tony shared a look with Ziva, before bursting out of his chair. He had reached the keys on McGee's desk first.

"You cannot drive, Tony. Ducky said to watch you for 24 hours for a concussion, and no driving!" Ziva scolded, reaching for the key ring dangling from his fingers, but Tony was faster. He held the keys aloft, far from Ziva's reach. He stepped casually in to the empty elevator carriage.

"I'm fine, Ziva. I'm walking aren't I? Besides, if I pass out at the wheel you can just reach over and drive then!" She glared threateningly for a moment before smiling, stepping lightly over to him until their chests were almost touching.

"That's not going to work on me this time." Tony grinned knowingly.

"Oh, Tony," Ziva sighed sweetly, reaching out to straighten his tie. "I didn't expect it to..." She traced the buttons of his shirt with her fingers, never breaking eye contact, until she could grab the keys from his hand.

"Dammit."

– – –

Sergeant Jason Greene's eyes starred blankly at the glass top of the table. His forehead rested against the smooth surface, and blood was still oozing from the hole in his head, and it dripped steadily from the table to the floor. There was nothing to suggest the sergeant had been eating or drinking anything, though the chair across from him had been knocked over. Behind him, the window was shattered by a bullet hole, the cracks reaching every part of the glass. The sunlight spilled onto the bed, and the shadowed lines from the cracks extended like spider webs across the tousled white sheets. Tony was circling the table, snapping pictures. Ziva was sketching the scene, and Gibbs...

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked suddenly, lowering his camera gradually. Ziva shrugged, still in full concentration.

"DiNozzo!"

"Never mind." Tony muttered, turning to see his boss, with Ducky in tow, enter the room. "Yes boss!"

"Help Ducky with the body." Gibbs said, then disappeared again. _Why is Palmer always sick when there's a case?_ Tony complained mentally, staring again at the pool of blood in dismay. As Ducky pushed the body back in its seat for a better assessment, blood dripped down into the deceased sergeants lap, staining a rectangular shaped piece of paper. Quickly, Tony snapped a picture, then carefully picked up the damaged evidence.

"Acquisitions, Annie Walker." Tony read aloud. Ziva stood slowly, walking over to him and reading the bloodstained business card. Tony pulled his cellphone from his pocket, and was about to dial the number on the card before Ziva snatched it from him.

"I will call, you will help." She smiled, then strode from the room. Tony stared sullenly at the door she had disappeared through.  
"Hmpf."

**I like putting in some DiNozzo humor, hence the head bumping. He'll be fine! Anyways, I'm not trying to match up any time lines or anything, cause Jenny has to be in this story :D A little short, but I promise they'll get longer.  
**


	2. Shock

**Okay, so let me know if I'm writing to myself here? Or if I'm writing a train wreck!**

_/48 hours previous_

Annie Walker sighed as she entered Langley, too early, too tired. "What's that sigh for?" Questioned a familiar voice. A smile came to the young agents face as she spun to set eyes on the lean, tall form of her handler, Auggie Anderson. "See? All you needed was to smile." He grinned in her general direction, his laser cane flashing green beams back and forth as he fell in to step with her.

"How do you know whether or not I'm smiling?" She asked lightly, reaching for the door to the DPD as she did so. They walked in together, and headed for Auggie's desk.

"Because." He replied simply, causing her smile to widen. "But you never answered my question, what's with the sigh?" Auggie inquired again, a playful smile on his lips. Annie seated herself on the edge of his desk, and his sightless eyes settled somewhere near her shoulder. "Just...tired." She replied honestly. "I've had a late past couple nights, Danielle's out of town, and all this paper work..." Annie recalled the flood of papers on her desk from her last op, which were still not completely filed yet.

"Maybe you should take a couple days off?" Auggie suggested, already knowing her answer would be in the negative.

"Not just yet. I need to see both of you in my office." Joan had appeared in the doorway, and her subordinates immediately got up to follow her.

– – –

"This is Adrian and Aleksandra Bazanov. Married. Formerly worked for the KGB before going rogue, and now, two of the best arms dealers in the world. Lately, they've been making a lot of shipments to IRA cells, among others." Joan read off the brief overview as she handed Auggie and Annie their respective files. Auggie's fingers ran lightly over his Braille file.

"The Bazanov's have recently started selling US military secrets to various countries. Nothing major, as their mole is a double agent. Unfortunately, his handler thinks he may have been outed." Joan continued, pushing a picture towards Annie on the desk.

"Sergeant Jason Greene, USMC. We recruited him a year ago to act as a false leak, earning the Bazanov's trust while throwing off foreign adversaries. The plan was to arrest the operatives and send them back to Russia in the interest of foreign affairs. Apparently, these two didn't leave the KGB on good terms."

"Was?" Annie questioned, starring at the photo on the desk with interest. "If he's been compromised we might have lost our shot for good. His handler says he heard a few intelligence interceptions that sounded like his op. " Joan finished. " So, where do we come in?" Auggie asked, closing his file and placing it back on the desk. Joan stood up, pacing slowly around the desk.

"Annie, you're going to meet with Greene to find out exactly what's going on. We've set him up in a hotel room in Virginia." She paused for a moment, then continued, "If he is in immediate danger, we scrub the mission, if not, we continue on as planned. You meet tomorrow."

The rest of the morning passed virtually uneventful, but by late afternoon Annie was completely exhausted. She and Auggie were reading up on the Russians, the 'leaks', everything. "Annie, you're falling asleep. Go and get some rest." Auggie's tone offered no room for complaint. She was too tired to argue, and so she stood slowly, placing the file onto his desk. "I'll be in the break room." She sighed, straightened her clothing.

Auggie stretched, and pulled off his headphones. "Break room sounds good right about now." He agreed, holding out his arm for her to take. "After all, we're no good with no sleep, right?" Annie laughed, linking it with her own, and they disappeared to the break room.

– – –

Annie walked confidently through the hotel's doors, immediately heading for the room where Greene was. She knew she shouldn't have lied to Joan. Going out into the field tired was extremely dangerous, she could miss something that could be the difference between life and death. She had done it because it had been so boring at the DPD. Besides, she reasoned, she had done things like this with no problem at all.

"Sergeant Greene? It's Annie." She called through the hotel room. Greene appeared from the bathroom, walking slowly to the small set of table and chairs by the window. They both sat down.

"It's my handler that thinks there's any trouble. There was nothing in our last communication to suggest they knew." The Sgt. stated immediately, folding his hands on the table. Annie nodded, pulling her Smithsonian business card out. "You can contact me whenever you need anything." She told him.

"I'm not asking for protection." The Marine starred stubbornly across the table, but accepted the business card and reached to put it in his pocket. "I just want to know if I've been compromised."

"And we won't know for sure unless something-" Annie was cut off by the sound of shattering glass, followed instantly by the spray of Sgt. Greene's blood, and his head falling lifelessly onto the table.

"Annie?" Auggie's voice was the only thing she heard as she rolled to the floor, knocking over her chair in the process.

"I'm...I'm fine, Auggie."

"Go outside the room, head to the lobby." Annie nodded though she knew he couldn't see her, and began to low crawl against the rough hotel carpet. _Just like my first mission,_ She thought suddenly. She was sprayed with plaster as the sniper hit the far wall of the room near the door. He was trying to kill her too! "Auggie, I think if I get near the door, he's probably going to get a shot in."

"It's your only chance, Annie. The police are already on the way." Annie breathed deeply for a moment, then stood as fast as she could, ripped open the hotel room door, and tore down the hall. She heard another gunshot, but continued to run until she reached the stairs.

When she was safely in the escape vehicle, she leaned back, and tried to wipe the blood from her face, only to feel excruciating pain in her arm. When she realized she had been shot, she passed out to the sound of Auggie's relieved exhale over the comm.

– – –

"She said she was tired, I told you not to send her out there!" Auggie's voice woke Annie first. She forced her eyes open to find herself lying in a hospital bed, with Auggie sitting to her right, his ear pressed to a phone. "Of course she would say she's okay for a mission!" He hissed in annoyance.

"Auggie?" Annie questioned, her voice rough. "She's awake." Auggie replied to the person on the other end of the line, then hung up and fixed his gaze with scary accuracy onto Annie's face. "You could have died." He deadpanned, as a flicker of emotion ran through his eyes.

"You know I couldn't have seen any shooters even if I wasn't that tired." She argued, and he knew she was right. The only thing that had resulted from her exhaustion was her passing out, nothing else could have been helped.

"What happened? Who was shooting?" Annie asked, trying to adjust the way she was lying.

"After you passed out, the police arrived on the scene, and NCIS was called to the scene. They called your Smithsonian office, which means they're going to come looking for you."

"Am I still on the case?"

Auggie laughed. "Annie you're lucky enough the bullet only grazed you. But yes, Joan said you're still working this. We need to lie low for a few hours though, while the Feds are still swarming. Don't worry, when they called, we told them you were in contact with Greene for personal reasons, and you have an alibi. They'll be off your tail in no time."

He was pretty sure she was smiling at him, and he leaned back in to his chair and took her hand, comfortable to wait wit her until she was released.

**And there it is. Yeah, my romantic side is starting to leak through, haha. Next chapter will be up soon, and not even I know what's going to happen!**


	3. Annie Vs Gibbs

**Phew! Sorry for the wait, I almost lost motivation for this story when i couldn't think of a way to continue. Send in some suggestions in the review box...If you want to :D**

"I wish McGee was here." Tony grumbled, clicking furiously on the remote, but still not going anywhere with the security tape.

"Oh, give it to me." Ziva, who stood impatiently next to him, snatched the remote from his hands and almost immediately had the tape working. Tony huffed, then returned his attention to the task at hand. They stared expectantly at the time stamp in the corner, waiting for it to reach 14:30, the time the shots had been heard and the time of death Ducky had told them. Ziva sighed in frustration as 14:30 came and went, and nothing happened in the hallway outside the room.

"Go back five minutes." Tony said distractedly. She sighed, but rewound it anyway.

"There is nothing-"

"You see that?" He burst.

"What?"

"Go back again. Look at the corner of the hall." She did as instructed, and then she saw it. A foot appeared in the corner, as if walking down the hall, and then vanished. "The tapes have been altered? Hotel security had not even touched them before we got there." Ziva said, going back and looking at the date stamp. "The time is a few seconds off." The pair leaned forward simultaneously, watching the tape again.

"This is professional work. He probably only had a few minutes to alter it, if that." Tony said, "I really wish McGee was here now."

/\/\/\/\/

"Talk to me, Abs." Gibbs set the caf-pow down on Abby's desk, and the goth picked it up, spinning in her chair and wheeling over to her computers. She stood up, pulling a few images up on the plasma. "The bullets from the scene are all from the same weapon, an unregistered sniper rifle, though I'm not sure what kind yet. We also found fingerprints on the table and door handle that don't belong to Sgt. Greene. But that's not the interesting part." Abby paused for effect, smiling.

"What's the interesting part?"

"I'm glad you asked! The prints don't match the maid who usually cleans the room, or any databases I've checked. However, they _do_ match a partial I found on the business card Sgt. Greene had. Annie Walker _has_ to be connected." She turned to smile at Gibbs, only to find that he had already left.

"I hate it when he does that!"

/\/\/\/\/

"They _what_?" Joan glared at a spot on the floor, almost as if it was the person she was talking to over the phone. "How did they even find out? I thought you said the scene was clean. Never mind. Tell them she'll meet with them in the morning." Joan slammed the phone down, then took a deep breath, strode out of her office and into the DPD. She headed over to Auggie's desk, and when she found it empty she called his cell phone.

"Are you with Annie?"

"_Yeah, why?_"

"She has an interview in the morning."

_"Who?"_

"NCIS."

"_Joan. She's only just gotten out of the hospital!"_

"I know. Go with her tomorrow." She hung up the phone with a sigh, she had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

/\/\/\/\/

"Auggie, how am I going to explain my arm?" Annie whined as soon as her friend told her. She was stretched out on his bed, the injured limb in question supported by a pillow beside her. Without Danielle to take care of her at home, Auggie had insisted she stay at his apartment. At least for the night. Auggie was feeling around the closet for a spare blanket and pillow. When he located them, he tucked them under his arm and turned towards the bed.

"Tell them you were ice skating or something." He grinned, moving forward until he was at the foot of the bed. "For now, you need to rest. And I'm coming with you tomorrow." He felt around the edge of the bed before sitting down, dropping the items on the floor at his feet. His sightless gaze was fixed to somewhere above Annie's head. She tried to keep her eyes open, but the pain killers had made her drowsy.

"I have a feeling it won't go to well tomorrow." She yawned.

"Don't worry." He patted her foot gently, then picked up the spare blankets and headed for the couch. As he shut the door softly behind him, Annie's phone buzzed on the nightstand. A picture message from Joan.

"_This is Agent Gibbs, lead investigator on the case."_ It was accompanied with a picture of an Agent with greying hair and cool, intelligent eyes.

/\/\/\/\/

"I probably won't be able to go in with you to questioning." Auggie stated, twirling the tip of his cane in his hand.

"Nope." A voice sounded from behind them, and Annie wheeled around to see Agent Gibbs striding towards them. "Special Agent Gibbs." He introduced himself briefly before continuing, "You can take McGee's desk while you wait." Gibbs instructed, his eyes passing briefly over Auggie's cane, Annie's sling, and then back to her face. "It's over there if you want to lead him." He stated simply. Auggie took her elbow again, and once he had sat down, took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She nodded, then turned and followed Gibbs, who stood impatiently in the walk way. He began to walk before she had even caught up to him, and by the time she did he was already halfway up a flight of stairs. She followed him through a door, into a narrow hallway, then through another to a conference room.

She took a seat at the table, while Gibbs poured two glasses of water.

"What happened to your arm?" Gibbs asked, setting a glass down on the table in front of her.

"Ice skating. My friend though it would be funny to push me into the wall." Annie shook her head as if remembering the incident, then took a sip of water. Gibbs eye twitched for a moment, then he continued. "What do you know about Sergeant Greene?"

"Only that he was murdered. I supposed I've somehow been connected to the case?"

"Maybe. What was your business card doing at the crime scene?"

"I leave my cards on my desk. Anyone can come by and take them when they want. I don't have an office to myself."

"What exactly is your job?"

/\/\/\/\/

Auggie leaned back in the desk chair, listening to the bustle of the office around him.

"Hey. Who are you?" A male voice spoke from somewhere to Auggie's left. Auggie turned towards it, fiddling idly with the folded cane in his lap.

"August Anderson. I work with Annie Walker."

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"You work with Gibbs?"

"He won't for long if he keeps socializing when he's supposed to be working." Auggie heard Gibbs voice drift down from above, confirming his earlier belief that Annie had gone up a flight of stairs. He heard the drumming of fingers on the keyboard as DiNozzo went back to work. Listening carefully, he could hear the specific movement of his co-worker descending the stairs, then unfolded his cane.

"Ready Annie?" He asked when the woman appeared beside him. The fingers abruptly stopped on the keyboard, a chair rolled back, and DiNozzo crossed the floor quickly.

"Special Agent Anth-"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, and Auggie heard a slap and hiss of pain.

"Right Boss."

Auggie suppressed a laugh, turning to leave when an ear deafening crack split the busy office air, followed by the sound of falling glass. Auggie hit the floor instinctively, pulling Annie forcefully down with him.

"Get _down_!" Gibbs bellowed from behind them to the office at large. Another shot ripped through the air, and he could have sworn he heard it land a few inches from his face. Annie's gasp of shock confirmed it, and without further thought, Auggie rolled and dragged her with him. His head collided with the side of the desk, but he continued until they were safely behind it.

"I don't think Sergeant Greene was ever the target." He whispered darkly.

**Dun Dun DUUUUUNNN! More soon :p**


	4. Aftermath!

**SOOOOO sorry for the long wait. I have been completely swamped with school or other things DD: However i hope you find this chapter enjoyable. This and the next will probably be more character driven, but no worries! We shall be back to the story line in no time!**

Auggie's words sent chills down her spine, _who could be after her?_ She shivered under him, then cringed. Her arm was aching once more. She hoped it hadn't started bleeding again.

"Annie!" Auggie said forcefully, his voice commanding her back to the present. She started back to reality, taking in her immediate surroundings. The office was slowly beginning to quiet down. A phone rang. Auggie's face was a few inches from her own.

"I don't care! Get someone on it!" Gibbs barked in irritation from behind his desk.

"Auggie, who wants me dead?" Annie whispered, hoping the two NCIS agents were too preoccupied.

"I was hoping you could tell me." His sightless eyes were scarily accurate in locking gazes.

"You'll both be telling me what the hell is going on!" Gibbs had heard, and his commanding growl carried clearly across the room.

She tensed, trying to think of a lie of some sort in the few minutes they would have before it was safe to move again. Gibbs was good, he would see right through any of the normal BS she fed Federal Agents. "I told you it would go well." She said. Auggie snorted.

/\/\/\/

Annie was listening to the sounds around her. Auggie's breathing had slowed beside her. Gibb's was answering his cell phone again. DiNozzo was yelling at someone who had just come out of the elevator to stay put.

"They've just gotten someone to the scene. Snipers gone, he didn't police his brass." Gibbs stood, heading for MTAC. A sigh of relief seemed to wash over the office. Auggie and Annie sat up slowly, and Auggie felt along the side of his head gingerly.

"Do one of you want to tell my boss what the hell's going on?" DiNozzo crawled out from behind his desk and brushed some dust from his suit. In the moment, Annie's phone buzzed. A text from Joan.

_I heard what happened, don't say anything. _

Annie winced involuntarily, wondering if she would be off the case. Then she looked up at DiNozzo and smiled.

"My boss will be speaking to yours." She stood slowly, helping Auggie up as she did. "Are you okay?" She asked in a low whisper. He nodded, but she lifted his hand from his head and took a look for herself anyway.

"Are you?" He questioned.

"Fine." She said distractedly. There was a huge red bump forming on Auggie's head, but other than that, he was fine. She tried not to think about the bullet, which was embedded in the carpet with the small amount of blond hair it had taken with it. She tried not to think about how close it had come to ending her life, but before she knew what was happening she giving a lame excuse and walking quickly to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, leaned against it, and took a few shaky breaths.

/\/\/\/

Auggie sighed as he heard Joan's heels click out of the elevator and then become a softer, though still recognizable, sound in the empty squad room. Annie's shoulder tensed beside him, she had been a little closer to him than usually upon her return from the bathroom.

"Auggie. Annie." Joan said coolly. She was mad, though it was yet to be seen whether it was at them or the bastard trying to kill Annie.

Within minutes the trio were inside the director of NCIS's office, and Auggie could already sense the power of two big leaders squaring off.

"You care to explain who the hell you are?" Director Sheppard stood from her desk, and Gibbs seemed to be and entire presence around them like a dog waiting to bite. Annie was still tense beside him, but luckily Joan knew exactly what to say.

"The marine whose death you're investigating was helping us with an investigation. I have reason to believe my operative was the real target." She neatly avoided who exactly they worked for, though Sheppard wasn't deterred. A phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs. Got it, Abs." There was a moment of silence, though Auggie could assume some pretty hostile glances were being exchanged.

"We found fingerprints in the hotel room. They match Walker's." Gibbs stated. Auggie didn't know how they had gotten her prints, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Auggie, Annie, go home. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." Joan said, and Auggie could tell from her voice she hadn't stopped starring at the strangers across the room. They headed for the door without question, but Joan stopped Auggie for a moment.

"Don't let her out of your reach, Auggie." He nodded, he wouldn't have either way.


End file.
